Tea at Four
by julesver
Summary: Neville Longbottom is very content with his life. He's only 24 and was already a Professor at Hogwarts. His students love him, his greenhouse is thriving, and he could enjoy tea at his chamber everyday at four. Now If only he could stop the Minister from offering him jobs, he could enjoy his tea at peace.


**Tea at Four**

Neville Longbottom is very content with his life. He's only 24 and was already a Professor at Hogwarts. His students love him, his greenhouse is thriving, and he could enjoy tea at his chamber everyday at four. Now If only he could stop the Minister from offering him jobs, he could enjoy his tea at peace.

AN: prompts used

(poem) 100,000 Pennies (Sheldon Allan Silverstein)

(word) burying

(word) breezy

Character/Action: Neville Teaching and McGonagall Scolding.

* * *

"… and over here we have a Flutterby Bush. As you can see the branches quivers and shook quite visibly. The plant itself is quite sensitive to insects, and the fluttering helps prevents insects from burying their eggs on the roots."

The greenhouse hums with a resounding 'Ohh'. A satisfied smiled spread across his face. Neville love teaching, especially hen a class is as excited about the material as he is. In those rare times, teaching becomes so much more than a job, it becomes his passion. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of blond platinum hair flying in the breezy air. It's unmistakable whose those belonged to. He ignored the figure and continued teaching.

"Ohh indeed class. Today we are going to practice our pruning, and whoever can make their bush flutter the most will be exempted from today's essays. You may begin."

After some loud clattering and excited whispers, the class fell into a silent lull. The sound of clippers was the only thing accompanying their work. Neville walked along the tables to observe his student's work, and stopped behind a girl with her hand folded neatly on her lap.

"Still scared too touch Miss Pond?"

The girl nodded. Her embarrassment was overshadowing her fear of plants.

Neville sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. Take out your shears and prune that overgrowth right there. You don't need to touch it. Just put the blade near that… yes, yes like that. Snip it right off! Three points to Ravenclaw! Now do the rest of the bush and I might give you another three."

The kids around them giggled and have the girl a nudge on the arm. Although the cut was wonky and irregular, the proud smile on Miss Pond's face was enough reward for Neville.

"Quite a lively class you have here Mr. Longbottom."

"Draco." Neville jumped back in surprised. He pulled Draco to the back of the greenhouse, away from his concentrating students. "Tea is at four." And it's Professor Longbottom now, _Mr. _Malfoy. " he said quite proudly.

"Ahh so you finished you dissertation?"

"Of course. And how is yours going?"

Draco sighed mournfully "Nowhere. Its going nowhere. I couldn't be bothered to finish it so I abandoned the bloody thing in one of my desk drawers."

"Draco... "Neville tutted out disapprovingly. "I thought you wanted to be Potion Master. The plan was you make me healing salve and I'll give you the potion ingredients no? Or do you not want to teach here anymore?"

"Well I do." He hated when Neville use that tone with him. It makes him feel like a first year being scolded by McGonagall. Draco coughed. "I did. But that changed. Who wants to teach a bunch a sniveling brats anyways?"

"Hey!" A boy voiced his outcry.

"Ten points from Griffindor!" Malfoy exclaimed loudly.

".. But I'm from Slytherin sir."

"Oh, forgive me child. Habits you see." Malfoy chuckled.

"Ignore him Mr. Finnegan, he's a guest. And guest _do not take points off houses._"

"Oh pish posh Longbottom. Pish posh. Besides, I have better things to do than teach now."

Neville was silent for a moment, but realization flashed across his face. He pulled Draco farther away from the children. "Don't tell me Harry-"

"- Harry did indeed."

Sighing in regret, Neville's voice drop down into a whisper. "You know, you don't have to take it. It's a dangerous job."

"It's fine. I owe it to the four eyes anyways. He helped my father quite a bit after- well you know."

Neville silently nodded. The war was not something they talk about fondly.

Draco coughed again, still uncomfortable with the situation. "Anyways, it's about time that four eyes came and ask for my help. First year I offered my friendship to him and it wasn't until now that he decided to ask for my help again. Proud pansy, that Potter is."

"Oh Draco." Nevile smiled, the memories of his youth washing creeping back at the back of his mind. He missed his friends dearly. Ever since he went off to the Academy, he barely talk to them.

"I hope you are not calling your boss 'four eyes' Malfoy."

"I agree it's quite disrespectful. Even in the muggle world."

"Ron! Hermione! What are you doing here? Tea is at four."

"Hnn, yes. I was hoping to catch you alone but I see Draco has first pick."

"Harry!" Neville, surprised at his friends. "Tea is at-"

"Yes at four. I heard."

"I still have a class to teach." Neviille said, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves cant you children?" Harry called out loud, flashing a charming smile. "Come round the corner for a bit Neville I have a job offer for you."

"You always have a job offer for me." Neville patted his friend's on the arm, laughing him off.

* * *

"Delicious scones." Harry said, brushing the crumbs off his lapel. "Would you like some Nettle wine to finish? I know these are you favorites."

Neville gave him a look. "Come now Harry. The Prime Minister of Magic didn't ambush me just for scones." Nevertheless he brought the bottle to the small wine cart on the corner of his room. The smell of summer and flowers wafted out of the newly corked bottle. Harry did always know what he likes.

"Yes. Tea at four is supposed to be our thing you know. So if you all could just sod off, that would be great." Draco called from the table, waving his handkerchief to shoo everyone away..

"I heard you two became close at the academy. I couldn't believe it until just now." Hermione said sweetly. Her job as the head of Education department suited her well. No longer was she the insecure shy bookworm. She has grown into a fine lady.

Aware of Granger's new status, Draco gritted his teeth and attempted to offer her friendly smile. Of course his forced smile comes off as a slight sneer. The Malfoys never did gotten along well with mudbloods.

Ron slammed his teacup down onto the table. "I see you're as rude as ever, _Malfoy_."

Draco scoffed in indignation. "I didn't remember asking for your opinion _Weasley_."

"I will give them freely when you insult _my_ fiancé."

"Insult? Ha! I never did say anything about _your_ fiancé."

"Boys. Really?"

Harry and Neville watched from the corner of the room as their friend bicker like they always do seven years ago. Harry laughed, clearly enjoying the show, but Neville was just shaking his head

"Did you get my owl?"

"I did. I did."

"Curious. I didn't get a reply so I figured I would quickly pop by and ask you myself."

"Harry." Neville said in the same tone he used on his cheeky students. "The Minister does not just 'pop' in. You're an important person now. Important people have important things to do than just to 'pop' in willy nilly."

"Well here I am. Pop."

"Ha." Nevile said dryly.

Harry looked at him, concerned. "You have been spending too much time with Draco."

"I may be spending a lot of time with him, but he hasn't convinced me to work for you."

The two friends chuckled, enjoying the banter they used to have back in Hogwarts. "Now I know, I know. You said that it's really isn't in your line of work. I remembered that you declined before, but you said you would reconsider after you graduated from the Academy."

"Well I have reconsidered and my answer is still no." Neville laughed. Harry Potter could be quite relentless when he puts his mind to it. No wonder he became the Minister at such a young age.

"The pay is good. I'll even give you a bonus from Draco's cut. We both know the rich git doesn't need it." Harry whispered conspiratorially, filling Neville's goblet to the rim.

"I have 100,000 pennies Harry. I am plenty rich."

Harry gasped in mock confusion. "Hogwarts pay you in muggle currency?"

"Really Harry? That was a metaphor."

"I know, I know. Your students are your wealth. Teaching them is enough reward. Blah blah inspirational quote blah." Neville laughed and finished his glass of Nettle wine, his cheeks flushing from the wine and embarrassment. "I've read the Prophet's special about the youngest Hogwarts's Professor."

"Then you'll realize that I already have a job. I don't need another one."

Harry sipped on his wine in silence. "Why not? It's a quick and easy job. We've done it before. The pay is good and you would be serving your government."

Neville shook his head, adamantly keeping his stance. "I rather have 100,000 pennies from the ones that I scrimp and save than have a 100,000 galleons from the ones I stole from the bank."

"You wont be stealing anything, that I can promise you."

"But I would be killing somebody, no?"

"It's for a good cause Neville. The child-" Harry lowered his voice and leaned closer. "The child is a mirror image of Voldemort. We have to stop him before he becomes one."

"Then stop him. I however, will take no part in killing an innocent child."

Harry was taken aback by the firm voice that his friend gave him. He knew that Neville had matured after the war, but he never realized how much he has grown. "I've decided to dedicate my life to teach young minds, Harry. I don't think I have the stomach to assassinate a child, no matter how evil he is." The Herbology professor gave him a kind smile and patted him on the back.

"Thank you for the wine. If you could excuse me, I have papers to grade." He turned away from his old friends and exited his chambers, leaning back against the door in exhaustion. It's very hard to say no to Harry Potter, but he's a Herbologist. His job is to cultivate and grow, not to squash and destroy. He know where he belongs, and as much as he craved it in his youth, he is not fit to play hero.

A knock was heard from the other side of the door. "I'll see you next week then dear friend." Harry said, his voice muffled by the wood.

"Of course." Neville replied. "Tea would be at four."


End file.
